


We finally found you

by murdering_beauty_and_passion



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdering_beauty_and_passion/pseuds/murdering_beauty_and_passion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and David are soulmates but, there is just one more person that there needed to complete their perfect relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter: One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.  
> DisclaimerI: This is a Max/David/Sam fanfic if you don't like don't fucking read it. I do not own nor am I making any money off these characters.

Max and David have been together for centuries now and they are happy together but there's just something missing in their relationship. Well not something someone. There was a third person in their relationship. For centuries now Max and David have been looking for their missing soulmate but to no avail. Now Max was dealing with it pretty good but, David was just getting more and more pissed every century. Max would always tell David that their soulmate will eventually show up so just have a little more patience but, David would always reply with when he or she does decide to show up i am punching him/she in the face for taking so fucking long. Max would just smile and give David a peck on the cheek and David of course would try not to smile but fail.

Now the year was 1987 and summer break has just started and Max felt like this summer was going to be one to remember but, David felt like it's going to be like every other summer break. How wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter have took the piss to update and i haven't really got a excuse for it. Look i am a procrastinator and i'm proud of it xD
> 
> End of notes

"The gentle rain, reminds me of a love I can't forget-"

"Keep going." Sam said. He was so bored of being in this car, he just wanted to get out already. The family had stop at every gas station that they passed, but that didn't last long.

"Hey. I Like that song." Lucy said with a playful smile. Sam had no idea how she could be so happy being in a car for ten hours, but he guess that was just his mother's personality.

"Keep going. Mum." Sam said again.

"Ooo how about this?" Lucy questions seeing if her boys was happy with the station.

"I didn't see any bogeyman or nasty guys-" Before the man on the radio could finish his sentence Lucy change the channel. She wasn't so sure if she like where this was going. A really old fashioned song came on and Michael and Sam both look at each other before saying.

"Keep going"

"Ooooo wait, wait, wait. This is from my era." Lucy said, singing along to the song while snapping her fingers.

Sam love his mother more then anything, but she couldn't sing. Michael and Sam both look at each other before their both said again.

"Keep going"

Lucy change the station again and decided not to touch the radio. A song came on that started off with a piano playing. Sam was going to tell her to keep going until his mother spoke.

"Hey. We're almost there." Lucy announced. Sam got a big whiff of the ocean air, but being a city kid all his life he had no idea what the ocean air smell like. So not knowing the answer he ask his mother.

"What's that smell?" Sam Ask looking disgusted. Lucy took in a deep breath before saying.

"That's the ocean air."

"Smells like someone died." Sam said. he still had that disgusted look.

"Awww honey look, guys, i know the last year hasn't been easy, but i think you're going to like living in Santa Carla."

Sam didn't say anything else after that. It really hit him that his family was never going to go back to Phoenix. Michael didn't say anything either, but he was to busy looking at the back of the Santa Carla welcome sign. Michael found out that behind the bright and colourful welcome sign was a unsettling message. The message read "Murder Capital Of The World" in bold red spray paint.

A shiver ran down Michael spine after reading the red spray paint. He wasn't too thrilled about moving to Santa Carla and now he was founding out it was the murder capital of the world. No wonder his mother didn't tell him what Santa Carla was like, it was the murder capital of the fucking world. Now everything made sense.

Michael, Sam and Lucy fell silent, none of them could think of anything to say that would start up an interesting conversation. They had been driving for twenty minutes and to be honest the town wasn't anything like the boys had been expecting. For one the town was small. Like too small to even have a mall (Sam was going to go apeshit when he find out) and second was the people in the town. One half of the town looked like they just walked out of a hard core metal concert and the other half look like they came out of a surfer movie, it was just plain fucking weird. Michael was getting a bit worried about his little brother. The town was apparently meant to be the murder capital of the world, but judging by the people who live here, it was probably the drugs that is killing people. They had already passed a group of teenagers that was about Sam age that was outside a store smoking weed at 5:30 PM like it was a fucking normal thing to do. Michael just hope that his little brother wouldn't fall into the wrong crowd. No, Michael was going to make sure that his little brother didn't fall into the wrong crowd even if it was the last thing he ever does.

"Oh look a gas station, who's up for a five minute break?" Lucy ask, snapping Michael out of his thoughts.

"Mum when we stop I am going to ride my bike the rest of the way there." Michael said. He was getting a bit sick of sitting next to Nanook and having his dog breath in his face.

"Oh that fine with me Michael, just make sure to be careful the drivers round here are roofless." Lucy said, getting a bit worried about her son driving.

"Don't worry mum, i will be fine." Michael said with a smile as well but Sam was feeling a bit sick from the salt air. Moving to a beach town was going to be rough on his senses.

"Do we have to stop here, can't we just keep going until we get to grandpa's house? I don't feel well." Sam Asked, looking a little bit poorly now. Lucy gave her son a quick worry look before continuing driving. Michael Lean forward to look at his brother making sure his baby brother wasn't going to puke all over the car. After he was positive his brother wasn't going to vomit he ruffled Sam's hair. Sam didn't even realise that Michael was ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you take Nanook for a little walk, it might make you feel better." Lucy said pulling up into the gas station.

"Ok, I will." Sam said getting out of the car and made his way to the boot to get the blue dog lead. Michael got out of the car after Sam and went to the trailer so he could get his bike out. Lucy was the last one out, grabbing her bag before she shut the car door.

Sam got Nanook out of the car and put his lead on him and he was about to set off until his mother called him.

"Stay around this area Sam, I don't want you to get lost around here."

"Yes mum I will." Sam said before he started walking across the street with Nanook (Well it was more like Nanook was dragging him across the street xD)

While Sam was walking Nanook he was taking in his new surroundings and so far the town was as bad as he thought it was going to be, but that thought quickly disappeared when he saw a group of sexy girls in bikinis. Ok scratch that maybe this town won't be so bad after all. Sam watch the group of girls as they walk right past him. One of the girls turned her head and gave him a wink. Now Sam knew she was only messing with him, but it still made him blush knowing that she knew he was looking at them. Sam felt so embarrassed for getting caught staring at them, so doing the best thing he could think of at that moment he ran back to his family, but before he did he spotted an amusement park.

Sam had always love the amusement park and this one seem to be a pretty big one as well. As Sam was running back to his family he didn't spot all the missing posters that was all over the walls, because if he did maybe he could of be more aware of the people who live here. Sam saw his mother fixing the trailer cover while talking to who he could assume to be the man who worked at the gas station and ran up to her. When Sam got to his mother the man walked off somewhere.

"Mum" Sam said excitedly.

"Yes" Lucy answered, still fixing the trailer cover.

She saw two teenagers in a dumpster and her heartache. She couldn't imagine if that was her son's who had to go into a dumpster just to eat.

"Mum, there's an amusement park right on the beach"

"Sam, tell those kids to get something to eat." Lucy handed Sam a 20 dollar note to give to those poor kids.

Sam looked at the kids his mother was talking about, and he couldn't believe he didn't see them there before. Sam gave Lucy Nanook so she could put him back in the car, while Sam walked over to the teens. Both of the teens stopped rummaging through the dumpster and was looking at Sam very suspiciously. Sam of course was completely unaware of the looked that the two was giving him. Sam stood in front of the two teenagers and was just staring at them for a couple of awkward moments before he spoke.

"Ummm, hey my mum wanted me to come over here to give you 20 dollar, but she doesn't mean it as a insult or anything she just really care about other people." Sam was feeling really fucking stupid right now. He was standing in front of two homeless teenagers with 20 dollar in his hand trying to give it to them without insulting them, but now he felt like both of them are going to beat the shit out of him, but surprisingly both of the teens smile at him and took the money thanking him for being so generous. Sam just smiled back at them and said "No problem." Before he walked back over to his mother and brother and got in the car with his mother.

"You look a lot better Sam" Lucy said while putting on her seat belt.

"Yeah, i think the walked did me some good." Sam replied. His mother just smiled at him and started the car.

It took the Emerson family another fifteen minutes to get to their Grandpa's house and holy shit Sam couldn't believe he was going to be living here from now on. Michael pulled up beside his mother's car and got off his bike so he could lean it against a tree. Lucy and Sam got out of the car but before Sam made his way to his mother he turn around to call Nanook. Nanook barked before he got out of the car. Sam turned around and saw a body on the front porch. Lucy and Michael was looking in the direction that Sam was looking at to see what caught his eye. Everyone was quiet, the whole family was in to much shock to speak. Sam was the first one to walk toward the body, but Lucy quickly snapped out of it and speed walked in front of Sam. The last thing she wanted was for her sons to see a dead kneel down beside her dad to see if she can feel a pulse and when she did she smiled.

"Looks like he's dead!" Michael said. He stood beside Sam, he didn't want to get any closer to his Grandpa.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper" Lucy said, wondering how long her dad was going to keep this up for. Her dad had always like to pull pranks on her and her mother.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked with hope. Lucy looked up at Sam and was getting ready to scold him, but her Dad decided to pop his head up.

"Playing dead, and from what i heard, doing a damn good job of it too." Grandpa comment. Lucy laugh, hugging her dad. Sam and Michael looked at each other knowing that living here was going to be an experience. Whether or not it was going to be a good experience was still in question.


End file.
